


Think about it, alright?

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: Fed up with all the pining, Harry's friends decide to do a little "intervention". Meanwhile, Draco's friends have a similar idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 88
Kudos: 602





	Think about it, alright?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ystävien huoli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768372) by [Vendela (Wendela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela)




End file.
